


When The Flower Field Flooded

by Mystyc_Flame514



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idk tagging is hard, Light Angst, More Fluff, Not Beta Read, inspired by the song Ophelia, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystyc_Flame514/pseuds/Mystyc_Flame514
Summary: I was listening to Ophelia and got the inpiration for this, basically soft fic where Tubbo gets the day off to go be with Tommy and Phil.If anybody wants a pt 2 or has any requests I can do that :)) I have a lot of ideas planned but I like writing things for other people.
Kudos: 30





	When The Flower Field Flooded

**Author's Note:**

> TW for mention of Wilbur's death. Sometimes I get upset by it if I'm not doing well so I figured I'd put it there just in-case.  
> I hope you all have a good day, you're all wonderful and loved by so many :)

"Psst! Tubbo!"

Philza chuckled, crouched down next to his son with his arm lovingly tucked over his shoulder, "Tommy, if you're gonna try to catch Tubbo's attention, you gotta be quieter little man."

"Sorry Phil," Tommy hushed his voice a bit before peaking around the bush they were sitting behind. 

"Tubbo! We're gonna go to the flower field, can you meet us there after you're done with this president stuff?"

Tubbo, while holding eye contact with Quackity, gave them a thumbs up under his desk. 

Quackity sent a quick glare at them before going back to his chalkboard, pointing at spots on a diagram, trying to explain the roles a president was responsible for. 

In reality, Tubbo wasn't listening. He was watching Phil and Tommy sneak off, Phil's wing wrapped around his son.

Tommy was the only son Phil had left…

Tubbo just burst into tears at the thought, turning away from Quackity.

"Sorry, sorry, just got hit with the reality of some of this…"

Quackity stepped away, setting his chalk down. He went and sat on the other side of the table Tubbo was at, giving a soft smile, "It's alright bud, everything is gonna hurt for a while, it's inescapable. I'm glad you're feeling these emotions now and not pushing them away for us, you're a strong man Tubbo. How about you take the rest of the day off? You can head to that flower field with Tommy and Phil, I'm sure you'll feel a lot better there, alright?"

Tubbo nodded hastily, wiping his tears away and packing his bag, "Thanks Big Q," he sniffled, Quackity just gave him a pat on the back, nodding and giving him a gentle nudge.

Tommy and Phil were already there, both had a bundle of flowers in their hands. 

Phil sat down, Tommy plopping down not-so-gracefully next to him. He was trying to show him how to make a flower crown, so they could all have one, including an extra for Tubbo. As he picked up the flowers, Tommy rested his head on Phil's shoulder, watching closely. Phil started talking, slowing his hand motions so Tommy could follow. 

"Do you remember when this field flooded? I'd be surprised if you did, you were just about four. I brought you out here, you and Techno and Wilbur,"

His voice caught a little, but he cleared his throat and kept talking,

"You all were so sad your flower field was gone, I guess you all hadn't developed the thought of object permanence yet… but I told you by next summer, an even more beautiful field would be there. See that flood, it was a blessing in disguise. I didn't want to tell you three, but there was an invasive flower growing at the time, and that weed can't stand water, but the other ones here were native, they're used to the floods. I guess it's kind of a lesson towards life… Sad things happen, but good things can come from them."

Tommy had dozed off on Phil's shoulder, he wasn't even sure how much of the story he'd heard. He affectionately wrapped a wing around his son, wishing he could always keep him protected like this. All three of his son's fought in that war, and he was barely there for any of them. He lost two of them, maybe not to death, and maybe not permanently, but they were gone. Tommy was the only thing he had left in this life. 

Tubbo came riding on his horse a few moments later, placing down a fence and tying her to it.

Phil smiled at him, making a shush gesture and unfurling his wing to show Tommy, still asleep.

Tubbo nodded and sat down across from him. 

Phil handed Tubbo a flower crown, who promptly fitted it on his head. It fit perfectly, but they always did. He had a knack for knowing just how big to make them.

He reached for Tommy's bouquet, white and yellow, honestly a fitting color combination. The white reflected the purity of his soul, the dandelions… The first thing Phil thought of was a child's innocence. Wilbur had loved dandelions, despite being told off constantly by his school teachers and the people around him that, *"Those are weeds, they're not to be cherished."*

A few tears dripped down his face, he didn't notice until they splashed onto his open palms. 

Quietly sniffling and wiping them away, he worked on the crown. Tubbo flopped onto his back, spreading his arms and tilting his head toward the sun. It was a warm day, but not too hot or humid to make you uncomfortable. 

Everything made sense in the moment, it was warm and quiet and peaceful. His best friend and someone who he considered as a father were good and well by his side, and for the first time in weeks he was able to fall into a fitless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving a kudos! it's free and you can always- ok maybe you can't always change your mind but that's besides the point.  
> Any comments including constructive criticism are appreciated!  
> (I recognize this is a little rushed but I kind of just wanted to put it here anyways, I'm trying to get more of my work out there.)


End file.
